


Strange Ways

by crookedfingers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedfingers/pseuds/crookedfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hardly the first time this has happened. <em>This</em>: the three of them. The three of them taking each other apart.</p><p>But this time Ana wants something specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Ways

It’s hardly the first time this has happened. _This_ : the three of them. The three of them taking each other apart.

Yes, of course it’s happened. They live and breathe adrenaline and anxiety and pain. Those things get into your head, and sometimes those things stir your blood. They trust one another to understand.

But it’s always been spontaneous, this thing. Heat of the moment encounters: all three of them falling upon one another at once, impulsive, desperate. No goal or plan but getting off as hard and fast as they can. They’ve negotiated over things as they happened—yes, you can do this; no, you can’t do that; yes, do _that—_ but they’ve never talked about anything in advance There haven’t been _arrangements_.

Not until now. Ana had thought, why all this rush, why the chaos? She wanted something specific. It was a reasonable request. Why shouldn’t they ask for the things they wanted?

She shifts her feet slightly, the only movement she allows herself to make. For now. What she wants is to open her legs, to touch herself. But then it’d all be over; she won’t last a single minute if she touches herself. She needs to last. She needs to be patient, to bide her time, because she wants to be able to have her turn. But first, she wants to watch.

This is what she asked for: Gabriel sitting on the edge of the bed with Jack's legs spread over his lap. Jack’s back is against Gabriel’s chest, and Gabriel has his forearms hooked under Jack’s knees, and Ana, sitting cross-legged in a chair a few feet from the bed, has a perfect spectator’s view as Gabriel fucks him.

Even at a distance, Ana can see that Jack’s thighs are shaking. He’s covered in sweat and lube, and his belly is wet from his own pre-ejaculate. There are tears rolling down his face. He’s not actually crying, but they started twenty-eight minutes ago, and Gabriel has been fucking him hard enough to make his eye water.

Ana has never been more wet in her life. She aches as she watches them: Jack with his mouth open and stomach clenching, Gabriel with his broad hips pumping and pumping and pumping.

At minute twenty-nine he makes eye contact with her over Jack's shoulder and says, “Hey, Amari, you wanna have him soon?”

It's presumptuous of him to ask before she's given any sign that she wants to join, but she accepts it as a gesture of goodwill. Jack must be close, and Gabriel's giving her fair warning to act now if she wants to have him at all.

She stands up. Her thighs are slippery against one another as she moves the few steps toward the bed.

“I thought you'd forgotten about me,” she says. “Hold him steady for me, Reyes.”

Gabriel braces his legs and rises up, lifting both himself and Jack several inches off the bed. When they settle back again, Jack is kneeling, and Gabriel takes Jack's cock in his hand. Ana climbs onto the bed, into the space that's been made for her, and positions herself just over Jack. Gabriel's knuckles brush the inside of her leg. Their combined body heat washes over her.

“You ready for her, Morrison?” Gabriel murmurs.

Jack looks up, like he's just now noticing Ana is right there in front of him. He blinks the water from his eyes. “Of course,” he croaks. He gives her one of his _trust-me_ smiles.

Ana braces herself as best she can—one hand on Jack's shoulder, one hand around the back of Gabriel's neck—and drops her weight just a little bit.

The head of Jack's cock pops into her, and Jack gasps, “Oh, fuck— Oh, fuck—” And just like that he goes off: his back arches, and he scrabbles at Gabriel's forearms. Every muscle in him goes taut; his legs strain, pulling him forward, and he almost rises right out of Gabriel's lap. Gabriel grabs him by the hips and pulls him down flush again, and the last of Jack's orgasm happens against the inside of Ana's thighs.

Ana says, “Ah.”

Jack is panting, but he looks horrified. “Ana, I – I'm so sorry.”

Ana's own legs have begun to tremble. She was already so aroused that seeing Jack come—feeling him come—had almost tipped her over the edge.

“I still have other options,” she says mildly. “Reyes, would you please stop fucking him for just a moment?”

Gabriel hasn't stopped moving entirely. He slowed when Jack came – he _almost_ stopped – but his hips are still rocking a little bit like he just can't help himself. His expression is surprisingly calm. Gabriel hates it when things don't go according to plan, even little things that no one else cares about. It makes him angry. And Ana is certain that he had a plan for this moment, some particular way in which he wanted it to play out. But he soothes Jack through the aftershocks with no sign of annoyance: stroking his belly, his thighs, his chest.

“Morrison,” he murmurs, low, “go sit in the chair.”

Ana climbs off them so that Jack can get up—he winces, gives a little shudder—and make his way to the chair. He doesn't seem to notice how wet Ana has left it. But he watches them with interest and alertness, actually leaning forward in the chair to observe them.

Gabriel strips off the old condom, ties it off, and drops it onto the floor. He rolls a new one into place. His movements are quick and businesslike. Ana, despite herself, is somewhat impressed: a lot of composure for someone who just had Jack Morrison come on his dick.

Then he leans back, stretches out a little, showing off. “This what you want, Amari?” he purrs.

“It'll do,” Ana says. “You think you can give me what I want, Reyes?”

“I'll give you more than you can handle.”

“Ha! We'll see. We can test that after I find myself a towel.” She cocks one of her legs out to display the streaks of semen Jack has left on her thigh. She's a mess already, and she's barely gotten started.

Gabriel huffs and says, “Don't bother,” and he sweeps his arm out around he waist and drags her into his lap. Their eyes meet. Gabriel likes to pretend that he doesn't need permission to do this, to do anything. But he _does_ need permission for this, and Ana won't forgive him if he doesn't ask for it, and he knows it. His eyes ask _can I?_ , and her tilted lip says _do it_ , and then he pulls her onto his cock and she makes an inadvertent noise.

She's never taken him so easily before, but still. But still.

Gabriel gives a kind of sigh, and then he puts his hands around her waist and immediately starts to fuck her in earnest. Ana now understands that he'd been almost... gentle, with Jack. Unrelenting but controlled. But now he pounds into her with a vengeance, the pace brutal. Ana rides through it like someone having a wound stitched in the field: teeth clenched, tightened in on herself, bottling up any sound or reaction. Gabriel jars the air out of her; she begins to feel dizzy. Her sense of time slips away. She'd been so close to orgasm, but now she doesn't know if she's enduring mere seconds or whole tens of minutes. But, merciful God, it's good. It's no wonder he made Jack Morrison cry.

And then the bed dips further, and when Ana looks up, Jack is there. He slides up behind Gabriel's back and leans over his shoulder to brush a kiss against Ana's sealed mouth. And then his hand goes down between their bodies, his fingers spread on either side of Gabriel's cock, his knuckles up against the edge of her cunt. Ana grinds herself against Jack's hand and, oh, oh, she's going to come. Then Jack moves his hand, just a little, and Gabriel _moans_ , all deep and sweet, and that's what tips Ana over the edge. Her body squeezes, and her thighs shake, and she has to close her eyes as Gabriel fucks her through an orgasm that makes her toes curl.

Except the bastard doesn't stop, his hips still moving and moving. She forces her eyes open and looks at him. His mouth is set in a hard line, his brows drawn, but there's nothing in his eyes when he looks back at her. He seems unaware of himself, unaware of her. But he keeps bouncing her up and down, and the pressure and the friction start to become maddening: she wants to thrash, to scream. She could _make_ him stop—it would be easy—but that would destroy the fragile thing that exists between them.

“ _Gabriel_ ,” she gasps.

And then Jack, still draped against Gabriel's back, lurches up and mumbles something into the shell of Gabriel's ear. She should be able to understand him—they're so close together—but she doesn't hear a single syllable. But Gabriel's entire body stiffens. His eyes come into focus. He curls forward until the hair over his forehead grazes her neck and shoulder, and he holds onto her hips and _bears_ into her like never before, and he comes like that, quaking. A bead of sweat drops from Gabriel's forehead onto Ana's chest. It trickles down her stomach.

Afterward, Jack has to jerk off again. They collapse back onto the bed with Jack in the middle. Ana just lounges there, cooling off, sometimes brushing the hair from Jack's forehead. Gabriel mouths at his neck and jaw, gets his fingers tangled up with Jack's to stroke his cock. It takes Jack awhile to get off for the second time, but at last his hips jolt up off the bed, and he lets go of a low, ragged sound, like a long-held breath.

Ana slaps his thigh when he's done and sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stretches her arms above her head. “I don't know about you lazy animals, but I have things to do.”

“You need directions to find the door, Amari?” Gabriel grunts.

Jack smacks the back of his hand against Gabriel's shoulder. He props himself up on one elbow. “We'll see you at debriefing, Ana.”

“Of course.”

Ana finds a towel to wipe herself down, then gathers her clothes and dresses. She'll need a shower and a change of outfit before she can be presentable to anyone else, but it doesn't matter how Jack and Gabriel see her.

Jack is sitting up fully by the time she's ready to go. “Good working with you today,” he says. Gabriel, watching her from Jack's other side, gives her a little nod.

Ana allows herself to smile. “Of course.”


End file.
